


Hugh Legacy

by Hairy_Hugh



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Hugh/pseuds/Hairy_Hugh
Summary: Algo extraño llega a la Tierra y Hugh será el primero en encontrarlo
Relationships: Hugh Jackman/Joe Manganiello, Hugh Jackman/Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans, Hugh Jackman/Robert Downey Jr./Joe Manganiello, Hugh Jackman/Tyler Hoechlin/Chris Pratt/Gerard Butler/Colin Farrell, Michael Fassbender/Hugh Jackman, Robert Downey Jr./Hugh Jackman, Tom Hardy/Hugh Jackman/Jason Statham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. La llegada (Hugh Jackman)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, sugerencias o retroalimentación es bienvenida.  
> Todo lo que voy subiendo es un avance, iré actualizando cuando pueda  
> (Tomé mi idea de "alien" de spiderman 3, venom)  
> Los capitulos hablarán de actores de la vida real, pero mezclándolo con un poco de fantasía.

Hugh estaba en la cocina, lavando trastes, cuando escucho el estallido.

¡Que carajo! - exclamó.

A pesar de ya estar oscuro, logró percibir cuando el pequeño meteorito aterrizo a pocos metros de su casa. Sabía que el era el único que podía revisar que sucedió, su familia había salido de vacaciones a Brasil, y no regresarían si no hasta dentro de 10 días, además el turno del jardinero había terminado hace 5 min, seguro ya se había ido, siempre era muy puntual para la hora de salida. Solo le echaría un vistazo, por curiosidad, y si notaba algo inusual, entonces sí llamaría a las autoridades. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero, una linterna y se encaminó hacia donde recordaba haber visto que cayó.

Fue hacia "eso" dando largos pasos, pero mientras se iba acercando notó que su cuerpo se tensaba y una pizca de miedo fue metiéndose dentro de él, pero, extrañamente, también algo de atracción hacia el objeto. Estaba considerando si su interés o su seguridad tenían más peso, cuando vio que algo se movió de entre el césped. Era una sustancia pequeña, negra y gelatinosa, que podría haber pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, haciendo el pasto que lo rodeaba a un lado, con fuerza. Hugh instantáneamente retrocedió, pero la criatura fue más rápida, y se lanzó hacia él, aterrizando en su pecho y haciéndolo caer de espalda, por alguna razón, a pesar de su tamaño el ser era bastante fuerte. Intentó apartarlo de él, pero fue inútil, cada vez que pasaba sus manos por la sustancia se le resbalaban al contacto.

¡Ayuda! -gritó- pero sabía que no había nadie cerca que lo pudiera escuchar.

Continuó con sus intentos de quitársela, en vano, cuando vio algo que lo horrorizó. La criatura iba aumentando su tamaño lentamente, tomando la forma de un ser grande, musculoso y venoso, con una cara larga, dientes afilados y una lengua grande y puntiaguda, pero sin duda lo más horrible de todo, fue su enorme pene, que bien podría medir 10 pulgadas. Hugh lo miró horrorizado, no se le ocurría que podría querer, pero si algo le había enseñado el cine, es que en pocos minutos estaría muerto. Creyó que su hipótesis era acertada cuando vio que su cara se acercaba a la de él, pero justo en el momento en el que cerró los ojos para no ver, sintió como la lengua le lamía pesadamente la barba. Esa extraña acción solo hizo que Hugh se asustara más, quien se dio la vuelta e intentó huir de la bestia. La criatura solo sonrió burlonamente y lo agarro por los tobillos para luego arrastralo hacia él. Una vez que lo coloco nuevamente hacia enfrente, le rajó la camisa azul que llevaba con él, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y peludo pecho. Fue entonces, cuando Hugh comprendió las intenciones de la bestia, lo que hizo que se alterara aún más.

"Quiere violarme" - pensó.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre y mucho menos se le había pasado por la cabeza tener un pene dentro de él. Bien sabía que era considerado todo un galán en Hollywood, incluso fue considerado como el hombre más sexy por la revista "People" en el 2008, tenía que mantener una reputación frente a las cámaras, lo que no era difícil, pues se sentía muy cómodo con su papel de "macho", además le encantaba dominar en la cama. Es por eso que la situación en la que se encontraba ahora no era para nada agradable, por lo que seguía retorciéndose intentando escapar de la criatura.

La bestia solo tuvo que darle un ligero golpe en el estómago para tranquilizarlo y continuó lamiéndole la cara, disfrutando cada pedazo de la masculinidad de Jackman. Pasó su lengua por toda su cara, enfocándose en su increíble barba y procurando morderlo de vez en cuando, lo que hacia que Hugh gimiera silenciosamente, y después de un rato metió su lengua por su boca, sosteniendo con una mano su nuca para mantenerlo en esa posición, lamió todo lo que pudo, procurando darle arcadas a Hugh, pues el sonido lo excitaba aún más, y cuando vio que ya no aguantaba más, la sacó, solo para oír como tosía descontroladamente. Repitió el proceso un par de veces, y cada vez que Hugh mostraba alguna señal de resistencia, solo era necesario otro golpe en el estómago para apaciguarlo.Cuando la criatura se aburrió, rasgó su camisa por completo y rompió la chaqueta de cuero en 2, para así, empezar a frotar su cara contra su cuerpo, pasando por sus axilas, que tenían un intenso olor masculino, para luego lamer su peludo y fuerte "six pack", y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a darle pequeños pellizcos a los pesones de su víctima, quien mostraba en su rostro señales de dolor.

Hugh por su parte, se sentía completamente sumiso a la enorme bestia, había entendido que presentar resistencia, solo significaba una descarga de dolor para el, lo que parecía animarla más. Solo le quedaba resignarse a lo que estuviera por venir y se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría escapar ningún sonido de placer, de ninguna manera disfrutaría de eso.

Después de un rato de pellizcar y lamer, la criatura se dio cuenta de que Hugh hacía un esfuerzo por no dejar que ningún ruido saliera de él.

¡Ya veremos si lo logras! - gruño la bestia.

Hugh no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse porque la criatura hablara su mismo idioma, pues justo después de decirlo, le arrancó los pantalones de un tirón y se deshizo de el bóxer sin esfuerzo, de modo que pudo apreciar la hermosa polla de Jackman, que por el momento medía 6 pulgadas y tenía una considerable cantidad de vello púbico por encima. La criatura no dejo pasar tiempo para meterla a su boca, y saborearla al máximo, estimulándola al mismo tiempo, metiendo y sacando su boca una y otra vez, usando la mayor cantidad de saliva posible, y en pocos segundos alcanzó su largo máximo, 11 pulgadas.

Hugh tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir, tenía que admitirlo, era el mejor "blow job" que había recibido en su vida.

La bestia continuó chupando, hasta que pudo sentir como el pene de Hugh palpitaba, indicándole que estaba cerca. Justo antes de que estallara, sacó su boca y apunto el pene hacia la cara de Hugh, quien terminó empapado por su propia leche. Hugh tenía la cara roja, a punto de estallar, las venas marcadas, la respiración acelerada y semen corriendo por su cara, pero había logrado no hacer ningún sonido, incluso cuando llegó al climax. Por un momento se sintió victorioso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la bestia no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La criatura, evidentemente molesta por la batalla perdida, le dio la vuelta con fuerza, exponiendo su redondo trasero, que al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba bastante peludo.

¡POR FAVOR NO! - suplicó Hugh

La criatura sin escucharlo ni prepararlo, metió uno de sus dedos por su orificio.

Hugh tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar, sentía una presión atroz, no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo se había tensado, y una lagrima le rodó por la mejilla, mientras la criatura metía y sacaba el dedo a una velocidad constante, y cuando considero que estaba listo, metió otro lentamente, lo que lo hubiera hecho gritar si no estuviera tan pasmado por el dolor. Los dedos de la bestia continuaron su movimiento, disminuyendo la velocidad un momento, para darle a Hugh un poco de esperanza, y volviéndola a aumentar con más fuerza para ver como todo su cuerpo se contraía. Cuando insertó el tercer dedo, por más empeño que le pusiera, Hugh no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un corto "Mhg". Ese pequeño sonido habría bastado para que la bestia se sintiera satisfecha y victoriosa, pero quería romper a Hugh a un más, jugó un rato más con sus dedos, observando como el ahora derrotado Jackman suspiraba fuertemente con cada sacudida, y después de unos minutos los sacó para comenzar con la verdadera acción.Quería ver la cara de Hugh cuando lo hiciera, así que nuevamente lo volteó. Su rosto casi no tenía expresión alguna, Hugh creía que esto no podría ser peor, pero comprendió su error cuando recordó las 10 enormes pulgadas de la bestia, se aferró a la esperanza de que la criatura ahora si fuera más despacio, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a ser así.

La bestia posicionó su polla frente a la entrada de Hugh, y antes de entrar lo miro a los ojos, lamio una última vez su barba con semen y le dijo al oído:¡Ahora sí, grita para mí!

Hugh solo tuvo tiempo de abrir enormemente los ojos antes de que la bestia atacara y, como le ordenó, dio un grito a todo pulmón. Sintió como su trasero se partía en dos y dejó que todo su orgullo se perdiera, cada uno de los golpes de la criatura venían acompañados por un grito, gemido de dolor o súplica de Jackman, y mientras la bestia subía la intensidad, también lo hacían los ruegos de Hugh. La criatura estaba en su estado máximo de excitación, viendo como la enorme polla de Hugh rebotaba contra su pecho con cada sacudida, escuchando su desgarrada voz suplicar y sintiendo como las musculosas manos de Jackman se aferraban a sus hombros inconscientemente. Dejó que su excitación lo guiara al embestir y no se contuvo de ninguna forma, hasta que luego de unos minutos se detuvo para cambiar de posición.

Hugh dejó escapar un gemido de alivio cuando la criatura salió de él, pero una innata sensación de volver a ser penetrado se apoderó de su cuerpo. "¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Cómo puedo querer más?". Era como si a su cuerpo le hiciera falta ese dolor para sentirse completo.

La bestia le dio la vuelta y se puso encima de él rozando su entrada con su pene, casi a punto de entrar. Hugh, desesperado por sentirse lleno de nuevo, empujo su trasero hacia la erección de la bestia, pero este, prediciendo que después de la primera follada, Jackman querría más, se apartó. No se lo daría tan fácilmente.

Suplica - Ordenó la bestia.

Por favor - murmuró Hugh jadeando.

No es suficiente - Gruñó

Hugh suspiró, sabría que después de esto no le quedaría nada de dignidad, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca, estaban llenas de sinceridad.

¡Por favor! ¡Fóllame fuerte y hazme gritar hasta que me quede sin voz! ¡Toma mi cuerpo y no tengas piedad!

La bestia sonrió y enterró sus 10 pulgadas hasta el fondo, haciendo que Hugh gritara nuevamente, pero esta vez, había una parte de placer en su grito. La bestia continuó empujando, aumentando la intensidad incluso más que antes y rodeando a Hugh con sus brazos, para poder pellizcar fuertemente sus pesones y Hugh ya no se guardaba nada, sonidos de dolor y placer se mezclaron haciendo una excitante mezcla y empezó a besar los musculosos brazos de bestia que lo sostenían y, después de un rato, la bestia se acercó para ahora besarlo con pasión, Hugh dejó que la criatura tomara el control, pero ahora él también devolvía los besos.

Hugh se sentía increíble, nunca antes había estado tan caliente. Pero lo mejor llegó cuando la criatura lo sostuvo con aún más fuerza entre sus manos y se puso de pie sin dejarlo de follar ni besar. Siguió golpeándolo en su punto dulce por un rato hasta Hugh comenzó a gemir fuertemente, sintiendo que se correría de nuevo, sin siquiera ser tocado, y así fue. Puso los ojos en blanco, abrió la boca de placer y liberó incluso más esperma que la primera vez. Después de eso la bestia lo bajo al suelo y lo dejó jadeando mientras se masturbaba para llegar al clímax y cuando finalmente llegó, dejó que la gran cantidad de esperma cayera en el mismo lugar que en el de Hugh.

Luego de que ambos dejaron de jadear, la bestia agarró por el pelo a Hugh y paso su cara por donde se encontraba el esperma de ambos, embarrándolo con él y obligándolo a lamer todo lo que pudiera.

Así fue como la bestia eligió a su huesped.

****************

¿Llámo a la estación de policía?

Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Ayer en la noche escuché unos ruidos raros fuera de mi casa y creí que sería lo mejor hacérselo saber.

Sí, muy bien, iremos a investigar, mándenos su ubicación y estaremos ahí en unos minutos....

"Maldita sea", pensó, apenas había iniciado el día y ya tenían trabajo, además odiaba tener que resolver casos como estos, seguramente el vecino había soltado a su perro o se había metido una ardilla, y gente como esa le quitaba el tiempo con sus problemas estúpidos.

¡Smith! Tenemos que irnos - gritó el oficial con voz severa. No solo le quitaba el tiempo a él. El protocolo dictaba que para casos como este tenía que asistir acompañado.

Llegaron a su destino tomándose su tiempo, ambos frustrados y decididos a acabar ésto de la manera más rápida posible. Era una casa enorme, y el patio aún más grande. ¡Rayos! Probablemente no fueron los vecinos, no se veían muchos por aquí. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron. Mientrás lo hacían comenzaron a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y una pizca de miedo fue metiéndose dentro de ellos, pero, extrañamente, también algo de atracción Y, para sorpresa de Smith, el mismísimo Hugh Jackman la abrió.

¡Oh cielos, es usted! Lo he visto en cientos de películas, Wright mira, ¡Es Hugh Jackman! - dijo enérgicamente su compañero.

A él le habría dado igual si el mismísimo presidente hubiera abierto la puerta, él solo venía a tomar un par de notas y a largarse a almorzar.

Si, bueno, señor Jackman, dice que escuchó ruidos extraños anoche, ¿Cierto? En el patio de atrás... ¿Tiene vecinos? - preguntó esperanzado.

No, hace años que las casas cerca de aquí han estado deshabitadas, y no creo que haya sido ningún animal, hay una cerca rodeando la casa que no deja que entren. - respondió Hugh felizmente, disfrutando de la atención de Smith.

Wright, maldiciendo por debajo, tuvo que aceptar que tendía que hacer un esfuerzo mayor y aprovechando que Smith tenía un interés en Hugh le ordenó:

Quédate y termina con las preguntas rutinarias, yo iré a ver si encuentro algo.

Se encaminó al jardín, buscando huellas de algún animal o talvez un carro a control remoto perdido por ahí, pero no encontró nada, continuó buscando por enfrente de la ventana que daba vista a la cocina y vio la roca. Era algo que nunca antes había visto, tenía una forma elíptica muy particular y brillaba de tal forma que podía verse el resplandor en pleno día. Bueno, ahora al menos sabía que no tendría que hacer mucho, esto no era un caso para ellos, tendría que llamar a su superior y explicarle la situación, después de eso ya no sería su problema. Fue de vuelta a la puerta de la casa para encontrarse con su compañero e irse de una vez, pero no encontró a ninguno. Desorientado, entró a la casa cuidadosamente, para buscar a su compañero.

¡Smith es hora de irnos, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Continuó recorriendo la casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar, en donde encontró a su compañero. Desnudo, tumbado boca abajo y con un charco de semen saliéndole del trasero. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien le tapó la boca. No tuvo tiempo ni de mirar a su captor antes de que éste le bajara los pantalones y comenzara a follarlo duramente, lo último que recordó, fue oír el los gemidos de placer de la bestia detrás de él.


	2. Experimentando (Hugh Jackman-Michael Fassbender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh intenta entender como funciona la bestia.

Tan solo había pasado un día desde el incidente con la bestia y Hugh ya había follado a 3 personas.

Hugh recordaba que después de haber tenido sexo con la criatura, esta de alguna forma "se había metido" dentro de él. Y ahora el apetito de la bestia por coger hombres era su apetito. Después de tener relaciones con su jardinero y dos oficiales de policía, empezaba a entender como funcionaba. Siempre se resistían al inicio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la sensación pasaba de dolor a placer, hasta que sus víctimas rogaban por más. Hugh había notado que su semen era la clave para hacerlos caer, cuando el "precum" hacía contacto con sus víctimas estas empezaban a doblegarse y cuando su carga completa se metía dentro de ellas, anal u oralmente, ya estaban totalmente a su merced, no importaba que tan heterosexuales hubieran sido antes, ahora solo querían que alguien los follara. Además no era difícil controlarlos, la bestia lo había hecho más fuerte y ya nada podía resistirse a él. Así que, conociendo todo eso, Hugh decidió experimentar un poco más, pero esta vez haciéndolo más personal.

Invitó a su compañero y amigo Michael Fassbender a pasar la tarde en su casa. Apenas lo vio entrar, sintió un impulso de lanzarse hacia él y hacerlo suyo, pero se controló por el bien de la ciencia.

¿Cómo has estado Hugh? ¿Ocupado últimamente? - saludó Fassbeder

Podría decirse, ¿Algo de beber Michael? - preguntó Hugh pícaramente

Mmm, prometí que lo dejaría, pero bah, ni yo me la creo - contestó Fassbender riendo

El plan era simple, pondría un poco de su esperma en la bebida, y vería como actuaba su amigo. Fue a la cocina y sirvió un poco de Jack Daniels en dos vasos, tomó el frasco con semen que había llenado tan solo una hora antes y agrego apenas unas gotas en uno de los vasos.

Listo, aquí tienes - dijo Hugh entregándole el vaso

Gracias amigo - respondió Fassbender, y le dio un pequeño trago al vaso

Comenzaron a platicar de su vida en el set, deportes y bromearon sobre otros actores, pero mientras seguían platicando, Hugh pudo notar que Michael comenzaba a ponerse más rojo de lo habitual y después de un rato las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

¿Esta todo bien Michael?

Eh, si, todo bien.

Hugh se dio cuenta de que su amigo le lanzaba miradas rápidas a donde debía estar su pene y sonriendo por el resultado dijo:

Michael, ¿Seguro que estás bien?, tranquilo, estamos en confianza.

Michael lo miro a los ojos, avergonzado y le dijo:

La verdad me siento muy caliente, ¡No quiero incomodarte!, pero tal vez debería de volver a casa con mi esposa

¡Oh, no te preocupes! Es completamente normal, seguro es la bebida, mira, tengo algo en la cocina que te ayudará con eso.

Se levantó ansiosamente hacia la cocina y le pasó Fassbender el pequeño frasco blanco que había usado minutos antes.

Ten, dale un trago profundo. - le indicó Hugh.

Michael hizo caso a lo que su amigo le pidió y vació el contenido de un sorbo. Inmediatamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, empezó a sentirse ansioso y su pene adquirió un erección completa. "Que no lo note Hugh, que no lo note Hugh", pensó. Pero, ¿De verdad quería que Hugh no lo notara?, comenzó a pensar en como sería Hugh en la cama: su pecho musculoso, la gran polla que siempre ocultaba, su olor a hombre y lo peludo que podría ser.... "¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!, El jamás había tenido interés en ningún hombre y menos en un amigo tan cercano como Hugh, seguramente sí era el alcohol el que le metía estos pensamientos, pero solo era cuestión de ir a casa y coger fuertemente a su esposa". Pero las ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo iban creciendo de forma exponencial, tenía que marcharse ahora mismo.

Lo siento Hugh, tengo... En serio me tengo que ir - balbuceó Fassbender.

¡Tranquilo amigo! - replicó Hugh, sosteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Solo eso basto para que Michael tomara la cara de Hugh y acercara impulsivamente sus labios a los suyos, chocando rasposamente sus barbas. Hugh dejó por un momento que Michael controlara el beso y luego de un instante lo detuvo, lo que le costó un poco de trabajo pues Michael no tenía intensión de parar nunca.

Ey, si vamos a hacer esto, tienes que entender tu lugar, yo domino aquí. - puntualizó Hugh

Claro, como gustes Hugh - respondió Fassbender jadeando, dispuesto a todo con tal de que Hugh no se detuviera.

Y una cosa más, no me llames Hugh, ahora soy tu papi. - dispuso Jackman, tomando a Michael por la cara y volviéndolo a besar, esta vez, asegurándose de controlar el beso, que continuó durante varios minutos, en donde ambos jadeaban fuertemente con sus caras una sobre la otra y mordiendo sus cuellos periódicamente, hasta que Jackman dispuso que sería bueno empezar con la acción. Tomó a Michael por la cintura y lo cargó entre sus brazos sin dejarlo de besar, hasta que lo llevó a la habitación y lo aventó fuertemente a la cama.

Ven a probar la polla de papá -ordenó Hugh desabrochándose el cierre.

No tuvo que repetirle la instrucción a Michael pues inmediatamente su puso de rodillas y comenzó a chupar, gimiendo y haciendo gemir a Hugh, intentando hacer espacio en su boca para las 11 pulgadas, y chupando igualmente las bolas y vello púbico de su papi.

¡Muy bien chico! Sigue así... - exhaló Hugh

En vista de que lo disfrutaba, Michael aumentó la velocidad considerablemente, tomando por sorpresa a Hugh haciéndolo gemir aún más.

¡Ey! ¡Hijo, espera! No quiero que pruebes mi carga todavía. - bramó

Pero Michael no pude resistirse a continuar saboreando a su papá y se empeñó todavía más en el "blow job". Hasta que pudo sentir como su polla se hinchaba y disparaba su carga dentro de su boca. Michael tragó solo una parte, para que dejar que el resto de la semilla de su papi le escurriera por la boca, para sentirlo en la cara, y después lo besó repentinamente, compartiendo saliva y semen con Hugh

El beso duró tan solo unos segundos antes de que Hugh le diera media vuelta, lo empujara de nuevo a la cama y bajara los pantalones.

TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA - rugió Hugh - TE DIJE QUE YO SERÍA EL DOMINANTE AQUÍ, Y ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO COMPLETAMENTE.

Michael lo miro asustado, creía que Hugh estaría feliz por haber dado tan buen "blow job" pero se había equivocado completamente.

Lo lamento papi, pensé...

NADA, NO HAY EXCUSAS, ¡Ahora tendrás que ser castigado! - ladró molesto.

Hugh le arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón y la tomó en sus manos haciéndola una bola de tela con algo de "pre-cum".

Ahora calla mientras te educo - ordenó Hugh, y le puso la ropa interior en la boca, apretando con su mano derecha, para asegurarse de que no la escupiera y sosteniéndolo del hombro con la izquierda mientras se acomodaba.

Pensaba en ser más flexible y romántico contigo, pero considerando tu rebeldía lo haré a mi manera. - lo regañó - Sé que disfrutarás de ésto pero me aseguraré de que también entiendas la lección.

Y diciendo esto penetro hasta el fondo a Michael, de quien solo se escuchó un doloroso "¡Mmm!" a través de los calzoncillos que lo enmudecían. Hugh continuó empujando fuertemente y aunque como Hugh dijo, Michael lo disfrutaba, no podía ignorar la tortura que era tener 11 pulgadas sin ningún tipo de preparación dentro de él. Cada rebote se sentía más fuerte que el anterior y Hugh solo aumentaba su dolor, abofeteando su trasero con frecuencia, tanta fue la fuerza que accidentalmente arrancó su camisa, y aprovechando la situación, se deshizo de la suya también. Michael pudo escuchar como su papá gruñía de placer detrás de él, pero cuando intentaba voltear para admirar la escena, Hugh solo aplastaba su cara contra la cama y aumentaba la velocidad de los golpes. El dolor era horrible, y sin duda comenzaba a opacar al placer, su pene ya no estaba erecto e intentó gritar, con la intención de disculparse, pero la mano de Hugh hacía un buen trabajo bloqueando el ruido.

Después de un rato, Hugh dejó de golpear, y le retiró los calzoncillos, haciendo que un rastro de saliva le corriera por la boca y dejando que por fin escapara un cansado: "Huuuuh". Michael se dejó caer en la cama, estaba destruido por detrás, no podía señalar alguna parte en específico que le doliera más, todo era ardor, y sin duda, no podría caminar por varios días.

En serio lo siento papi, he aprendido la lección, lo juró, seré bueno, jamás volveré a desobedecer ninguna de tus órdenes, por favor, duele... - suplicó Fassbender llorando.

Está bien hijo, sé que serás obediente... - Dijo Hugh acariciándole la cara - terminemos con esto, tranquilo, seré más amable.

Se acostó a un lado de Michael y lentamente comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos en su agujero. Michael gimió silenciosamente, los dedos de papi no eran ni de cerca igual de grandes que su pene, pero tenían una masculinidad y fuerza únicas. Hugh, mientras gentilmente insertaba otro dedo, comenzó a gemir y suspirar en su oído, lo que empezó a excitar a Michael, tanto que una parte del dolor desapareció, e hizo aparecer a las 7 pulgadas de Michael de nuevo.

Papi - rogó Fassbender - ¿Puedo besarte papi?

Hugh le respondió juntando la cara de Michael con la de él impulsivamente y comenzado un ruidoso beso largo entre los dos. En la habitación solo se podían escuchar los fuertes gemidos de ambos y el aroma a semen y sudor inundaba el ambiente.

Voy a entrar bebé - interrumpió el beso Hugh para avisarle. Y metió su pene con delicadeza, haciéndolo por partes, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse y empezando a golpear lentamente, mientras besaba el cuello de su hijo. Cuando creyó que Michael ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo lo aumentaba un poco, siendo considerado con él, hasta que, luego de un rato, de la boca de Michael salió un claro: "con fuerza papi". Hugh sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse, incrementó la velocidad a más del triple, haciendo gritar eróticamente a Michael y calentando más a Hugh. 

Papi, ¡Estoy cerca! - gritó Michael - ¿Puedo venir?

Adelante - autorizó Hugh

Apenas hubo terminado de contestar, Michael lanzó su carga, gritando de placer y dejando un rastro de semen en la cama. Hugh tomó un poco con los dedos y los metió en la boca de su hijo, quien comenzó a chuparlos y besarlos apasionadamente.

¡Uhhg!, hijo, es tiempo de que tomes la leche de papi - gruñó Hugh, antes de venirse dentro de Michael, llenándolo completamente y provocando que un poco de líquido saliera de su trasero.

Ambos siguieron jadeando resonantemente, y por fin, luego de varios encuentros, Hugh se sintió satisfecho, al menos por ahora. Se pusieron cómodos y Hugh pasó su brazo por encima de Michael, rodeándolo con él, para mantener juntos sus cuerpos desnudos. Se dieron el beso final de la noche y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin siquiera acordarse de que Hugh seguía dentro de Michael.


	3. Nuevos "Daddies" (Hugh Jackman/Robert Downey Jr/Joe Manganiello)

La noche en que había follado a Michael había sido fantástica, durmió todo el tiempo dentro de él, y probablemente en la noche, sin darse cuenta, lo había follado dormido, pues cuando despertaron Michael tenía el trasero con mas líquido saliendo de él. Al llegar el amanecer, Hugh despertó a Michael compartiendo un cálido beso y tuvo que despedir a su amigo, tenía planes para hoy.

Había estado pensando en como cada vez que cogía a alguien, este se sometía completamente a Hugh, y eso era fabuloso, amaba tener a su alcance a alguien dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa, pero empezaba a creer que tampoco estaría mal contar con unos cuanto "daddies" como él, para que le ayuden con la acción. Tenía que escoger a hombres que llenaran el físico y después de considerar sus opciones, eligió a dos personas que consideró, eran perfectas para el trabajo. Es por eso que ahora se encontraba frente a un Joe Manganiello y Robert Downey Jr desnudos y atados por las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama y por los tobillos al borde de ella.

Robert era mayor que él, pero no por eso dejaba de verse tan sexy, su perfecta barba de candado embonaba tan bien en su cara, además de que, a pesar de no ser alguien tan grande, años atrás había oído rumores de que dominaba sin piedad en la cama, no iba a costarle mucho enseñarle.

Por otro lado estaba Joe, que no requería de una explicación de porque había sido escogido, con solo mirarlo cualquiera caería ante sus pies. Claro, menos Hugh, los iba a hacer sus compañeros de trabajo, pero se aseguraría de que supieran que él estaba a cargo.

Atados a la cabecera se veían tan sumisos, ya se había desecho de su ropa y ahora solo observaba sus cuerpos con atención.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces Jackman?, ¡Suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que te partiré la cara en dos! - bramo Joe escupiendo las palabras

Era curiosos que lo dijera, tuvo que usar la fuerza para obligarlos, con Robert había sido algo fácil, pero con Joe se necesitó de un puñetazo en la mejilla para adormecerlo un poco. Ese golpe le había dejado un pequeño moretón debajo del ojo que se le veía tan bien...

-Shhh, tranquilo, ya veras como lo disfrutarás, sé que terminarás pidiendo más, además quiero que guardes los gritos para después, por ahora te pondré esto - susurró tranquilamente Hugh mientras le instalaba una mordaza en la boca - Ahora Robert, ¿Qué haremos contigo? 

Robert se veía asustado, quería gritar, pero no deseaba molestar a Hugh, sabía que si lo hacía, sería castigado.

-Empecemos con algo sencillo - propusó Hugh acercando su pene a la boca de Robert, quien dio señales de disgusto en la cara -Vamos, nunca sabrás si esta bueno si no lo intentas, o ¿Prefieres que lo maneje yo?

Robert respiro profundo y se armó de valor, antes de meter la punta de Hugh a su boca, muy lentamente, chupando muy poco, esperando que Hugh se conformara con eso

-¡Vamos Jr! Se que puedes hacerlo mejor - lo animó Hugh, con un pequeño tono de advertencia en su voz.

Robert cerró los ojos e intentando no pensar, metió la mitad de la longitud de Hugh a su boca, y aumentó un poco la velocidad. No estaba tan mal, solo tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa y dejar que su cuerpo automáticamente continuara chupando, comenzó a meter un poco más dentro de él y pensó que podría soportarlo si tan solo el vello púbico de Hugh no chocara con el cada vez que se acercaba. Escuchó como Hugh gemía placenteramente a medida que aumentaba la velocidad y cuando menos lo pensó, un pequeño gemido salio de él. Dejó de chupar y abrió los ojos enormemente, avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer. Lentamente volteó a ver a su compañero y a través de la mordaza pudo escuchar un despreciable "Magigca".

\- Ya veremos cómo lo tomas tú... -desafió Hugh, quitándole la mordaza.

-¡Ni loco lo haría! - espetó Joe 

Hugh, sabiendo que no lograría convencerlo por las buenas, metió con fuerza su polla hasta adentro, dándole arcadas y haciéndolo gemir asustado.

-Si intentas morderme, te morderé yo a ti más fuerte - lo amenazó Jackman y siguió embistiendo en su boca sin piedad. 

Joe ya había intentado morderlo pero por alguna maldita razón el pene de Hugh estaba tan duro que sus dientes no hacían el menor daño. Cuando dejo de recibir arcadas, intentó pedir ayuda, pero solo se enfureció al ver como Hugh sonreía viéndolo suplicar. Las embestidas continuaron por lo que él sintió que fueron horas, hasta que Hugh con fuerza lo empujó hacía afuera. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de jadear y toser, cuando lo logró se recostó en la cabecera sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.

Bueno, eso solo era para calentar un poco, empezaremos ahora con lo que de verdad estoy esperando - anunció Hugh y se acercó a la entrada de Robert, que gracias a las cuerdas, se podía apreciar perfectamente. 

Espera Hugh por fav... -Intentó detenerlo Robert antes de que Hugh metiera uno de sus dedos. Sin siquiera acordarse de que Joe estaba ahí también, comenzó a gemir fuertemente cada vez que Hugh metía y sacaba su dedo

-Créeme Robert, es por tu propio bien, no querrás que entre sin preparación ¿O si? 

Downey ni siquiera tenía fuerza para responderle y continuó gimiendo dolorosamente.

-Mmm, te lo pondré más fácil - dijo Hugh, y empezó a estimularse un poco, obteniendo un poco de precum de su pene. - Verás que con esto se sentirá mejor 

Apenas había Hugh lubricado su entrada, Robert había cambiado el tono de dolor de los gemidos por uno de completo placer.

Hugh, alegre de ver que había dado resultado, estaba por meter otro dedo cuando oyó a Robert decir:

-Por favor, tu polla.

Sacó su dedo de Robert, quién se quejó con un chillido, pero inmediatamente volvió a gemir cuando Hugh metió cuidadosamente su pene en él. Era algo grande, enorme. Le provocaba dolor hasta el pecho, pero le daba el placer más grande que había tenido jamás. Hugh embestía eróticamente, haciendo que Robert pusiera los ojos en blanco, y se acercó para besarlo con fuerza, ambos respiraban pesadamente, olisqueando la fragancia natural del otro mientras intercambiaban saliva. Hugh comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Robert, quien tenía pequeños rastros de pelo en él, encontró sus pezones erectos y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Mientras tanto, Joe los miraba asqueado desde atrás, intentando, discretamente, romper las cuerdas que lo sostenían, dándose fuerza al recordar la longitud de la polla de Hugh.

-Creo que ya no aguanto - avisó Robert, y liberó su carga en su pecho, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero sonriendo al ver la cara de excitación de Hugh, quien le avisaba que igualmente, estaba por llegar. Efectivamente Hugh iba a correrse, sacó su polla de Robert y se la puso en la cara, reposándola en su boca. Robert instantáneamente abrió la boca esperando el líquido, que llegó a chorros y lo que no pudo tomar, empapó completamente su barbilla.

Justo cuando ambos se acercaron para darse otro beso húmedo, Joe dio un salto de la cama y huyó de la habitación. Pero Hugh era más rápido, lo alcanzó cuando iba bajando las escaleras y lo aventó al ellas, dándole una sacudida de dolor por el cuerpo y haciéndolo caer boca abajo. 

-Creo que no has entendido que me gusta cuando se resisten - susurró Hugh en su oído y enterró su pene por completo dentro de él.

Joe dio el grito más fuerte que había dado en su vida, podía sentir a Hugh deslizándose dentro de él y este no se esforzaba por hacerlo amable. Joe, intentando ignorar el dolor que le provocaba hacerlo, se sacudía pretendiendo liberarse de al menos una parte de Hugh, pero este lo sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Oh, Dios! Que buen trasero - masculló Hugh

-Por favor... - suplicó Joe.

Hugh embistió a una velocidad impresionante, asegurándose de que Manganiello no pudiera moverse y salió de él.

-¡Robert ven! - gritó Jackman. Agarro a Joe por la cintura y lo cargo con facilidad, llevándolo a la sala de estar, y recostándolo en el sofa cama de una forma tan natural, que parecería que estuviera viendo televisión. 

-Regreso enseguida, no te muevas - se burló Hugh.

Joe de verdad intentó hacerlo, pero el dolor era atroz, su boca incluso, se quejaba por él. Hugh regresó acompañado de Robert, que lo miraba como un pedazo de carne. Jackman se adelantó y le mostró lo que había traido con él. Un collar canino, grabado con el nombre "PERRA" en él.

-Estaba guardando esto para Michael -explicó Hugh - pero Michael es mi hijo, tu mi perra. Con el soy duro, pero contigo no tengo límites. Al inicio pensaba en ti como otro "daddy" pero creo que esto será más divertido.

Se lo colocó a Joe, sin que este opusiera resistencia.

\- Ahora podemos seguir.

Y dicho esto, se metió nuevamente en Joe, haciéndolo aullar.

-¡Eso es, gime como la perra que eres! - jadeó Hugh - vamos Robert, ven, no muerde.

Joe no tuvo tiempo de comprender las palabras, las entendió cuando Robert enterró sus 8 pulgadas en el, haciéndolo aprender lo que era dolor de verdad.

-Por favor Robert, no con... - intentó suplicar Joe, pero Robert lo abofeteo y continuo follando.

-Las perras como tu, solo hablan si se lo piden - lo reprendió Robert

Ambos siguieron castigando a Joe, quien lloraba dolorosamente.

-Creo que es hora de darle de comer, ¿No Robert?

-Claro - sonrió Downey Jr, sacando su pene de Joe y dejándose correr por segunda vez.

-Vaya, veo que la edad no disminuye tu carga, tendrá suficiente para quedarse satisfecho. - apuntó Hugh, sacando su pene de Joe e igualmente disparando su carga al suelo. 

-Solo faltas tu cariño - señalo Robert, quien comenzó a estimular rápida y fuertemente la polla de Joe, lo que lo hizo gritar desesperadamente. Robert continuó masturbándolo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo- Mmm, creo que no lo mereces, has sido una mala perra.

-Por favor Robert, seré bueno.

-¿Serás buen qué?

-Seré buena perra...

\- Muy bien - dijo Robert, continuando con el masaje hasta que pudo sentir como Joe llegaba al climax.

\- ¡Ahhhhg! - gimió Joe sin vergüenza.

Hugh esperó a que terminara de jadear para tomarlo de la cadena y jalarlo al suelo, olbigándolo a estar en cuatro patas.

-Bueno, ¡Hora de comer! - anunció Hugh, "paseando" a Joe por el piso manchado de semen.

"Sé una buena perra" se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a lamer ansiosamente la leche de sus amos.


	4. Milky (Hugh Jackman/Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El comercial de "Lala" con Chris Evans me alentó a hacer el capítulo.  
> Link del comercial: https://youtu.be/1lzuowEJIBo

Chris Evans estaba dándose una ducha caliente en la regadera, dejando que el agua le mojara la piel y humedeciera todo el vello del cuerpo, enjabonando su definido pecho y aplicando loción sobre él. Era un hombre tan hermoso, musculoso por donde lo vieras y cuando se dejaba crecer así la barba podía derretir con la mirada a cualquiera. Continuó limpiando cada parte de él, cuando súbitamente escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y unas manos lo empujaron contra la pared y agarraron de los hombros y espalda, obligándolo a mantenerse en esa posición.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! - preguntó alarmado el actor.

-Oh, tranquilo Chris, solo quería venir a visitarte y a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Chris reconoció la voz apenas la oyó, pero antes de que le diera tiempo de preguntar qué rayos pasaba, sintió la polla de Downey rozar su trasero y meter apenas la punta a su entrada.

-Oh, no no no no, Robert. ¡Por favor no! Nunca he metido nada ahí y no tengo planes de hacerlo, ¡Por favor Robert, no!

Robert divertido coninuó metiendo lentamente un poco de su pene a través del trasero virgen, haciendo gritar asustado a Chris, quien seguía suplicando a su amigo, jadeando por la presión.

-¡Oh Dios! Por favor sácalo es muy grande, no puedo.

Chris escuchó unas risas detrás de él, pero no sonaban a Robert, volteó lentamente, esperando lo peor y así fue. Detrás de Robert se encontraba el Australiano Hugh Jackman, cuyo musculoso cuerpo lo hacía ver débil a él, y la polla de 11 pulgadas que palpitaba ansiosamente le sacó un grito de horror.

-¡No! Por favor, se los suplico, no puedo tomarlas, les juro que no podré.

-Tranquilo Chris, me aseguraré de que sí. Además, no te preocupes, por primera vez mi mayor interés no es follar, será algo rápido. Lo que de verdad quiero hacer es darte de beber.

Chris lo miró confundido.

-Verás, la otra noche vi tu comercial de "Lala" en televisión, y desde ese día no paro de pensar en ti, y en lo mucho que me gustaría que probaras mi leche, así que hoy me enfocaré en dejarte hidratado - explico Hugh acercándose a él. - Claro que también quiero divertirme un poco - añadió juntando su cara con la de Chris para darle un beso a presión.

Chris continuó gimiendo con cada golpe de Robert, a pesar de que su boca estaba ocupada con la de Hugh. Intentaba rechazar los besos, pero las manos de Hugh que aprisionaban su cara eran inmovibles. El agua continuaba rociando a los tres, empapándolos y haciendo que el vello facial de Robert y Hugh se humedeciera también. No sabía si era por el agua o Hugh usaba mucha saliva, pero era el beso más húmedo que había recibido jamás. Y talvez el agua también lo hacía acostumbrarse a la polla de Robert, quién ya la había metido por completo, y a pesar de que la presión dolía, empezaba a disfrutar como su entrada su abría con cada empuje. Luego de unos minutos, empezaron a salir pequeños gemidos de su boca, lo que hizo sonreír a Hugh.

-Vaya, veo que alguien lo disfruta, pero creo que es hora de llevar la acción a otro lado.

Robert salió de Chris, haciéndolo suspirar fuertemente y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Creo que siempre quise hacer esto - comentó Robert abofeteando el trasero de Chris y saliendo del baño sin dejar de estimularse.

Hugh, sabiendo que por ser la primera vez, Chris no podría moverse, lo cargó en sus hombros hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia arriba. Se veía tan hermoso, con su entrada abierta y su barba mojada pegada a su cara.

-¿Listo para el siguiente nivel? - preguntó Hugh

Chris respondió abriendo sus piernas ampliamente y sosteniendo sus rodillas con las manos.

Hugh metió su longitud completa y empujó suavemente haciendo gemir a Chris.

Robert, empieza con lo que venimos a hacer - ordenó Hugh, suspirando mientras golpeaba a Chris

Robert comenzó a masturbar a Chris ansiosamente, haciéndolo gemir dulzemente, y mientras lo hacía, besaba las peludas axilas de su compañero, y luego de un rato, se acerco a él para darle un largo beso. 

Chris se encontraba en un máximo estado de excitación, besando a Robert Downey Jr, mientras éste lo masturbaba y Hugh Jackman lo follaba. Solo de pensar en eso, y con ayuda de la mano de Robert, disparó una larga corrida en un definido y peludo abdomen. Robert igual de excitado, se estimuló hasta llegar al climax y dejar que su líquido cayera sobre la barba.

No tomes nada todavía - advirtó Hugh - primero te empaparemos completamente.

Hugh sacó su pene de Chris y se masturbó apuntando a su cara, disparándo una carga enorme que ahora si le cubría gran parte de la cara. 

-Uh, Uh, muchas gracias chicos, fué genial, aunque ahora tendré que darme otro baño - rió Evans jadeante.

¡Pero si todavía no es nada! - exclamó Hugh, lo empujó de nuevo a la cama y comenzó a estimular de nuevo a Evans.

-Oh, no Hugh, todavía no me recupero, ¡Espera! Por favor... - intentó convencerlo Chris, sin éxito.

Hugh continuó sin bajar la velocidad hasta sintió la polla su pene palpitar y corrió a Chris una segunda vez, quien jadeando suplicó:

-Por favor no más... No puedo...

Hugh tomo un poco de su semen con los dedos, los metió en la boca de Evans para callarlo y continuó estimulando por una tercera vez, mientras que Chris gemía llorosamente entre los dedos de Hugh.

-Robert, dale más de la tuya - dictó Hugh

Downey Jr. se apresuró a obedecer y ayudándose con la imagen de el tan sumiso Evans se corrió de nuevo en su cara.

Ahhh, podría hacer esto todo el día - exclamó Robert, quien comenzó de nuevo.

-Pues no pares - lo animó Hugh y corrió por tercera vez a Evans, a quien le escurrían lagrimas por los ojos y quien comenzó a gemir fuertemente cuando Hugh lo estimuló de nuevo. Hugh hizo que se corriera 5 veces más, además, él y Robert aportaban con su leche para continuar cubriéndolo y cuando Hugh disparó por cuarta vez, Evans ya estaba totalmente empapado en líquido.

Creó que con eso basta - suspiró fuertemente Hugh - tendrá leche suficiente y de mejor calidad que la de "Lala"- bromeó

Chris soló pudo contestar con un cansado suspiro, y aunque se sentía inmensamente débil, comenzó a lamer ávidamente su cara, tomando todo el líquido de los dos grandes hombres frente a él, y probando así, la que quizás fuera la mejor leche del mundo.


	5. Sorpresa en el cuarto (Hugh Jackman/Jason Statham/Tom Hardy)

Jason Statham se despedía fervientemente a sus admiradores, que lo ovacionaban con aplausos y gritos estrepitosos desde sus lugares. A su lado se encontraba la famosa estrella Dwayne Johnson, "la roca" y juntos agradecían a sus fans por todo el apoyo que les brindaban y por el entusiasmo que mostraban en cada uno de sus proyectos. Antes de irse, Statham se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la arrojó a sus fanáticos, que locos de euforia, se aventaron dispuestos a todo con tal de llevarse una parte del actor con ellos.

De camino al hotel, Statham endureció su abdomen para marcar aún más su ""six pack". Le encantaba atraer la atención de todos, incluso con alguien tan grande como Dwayne a su lado, él sería en quien todos se fijarían. Llegaron al piso en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones y se encaminaron a ellas.

-Oh, cielos, estoy exhausto, juraría que el segundo día es el más difícil de todos. - mascullo el cansado Statham

-Concuerdo completamente, creo que no podre pararme mañana - se quejó el actor

Habían sido invitados a una nueva convención que reuniría a cientos de estrellas famosas, para que fans de todo el mundo pudieran conocer a sus ídolos, y luego de 5 días de convivencia, los actores podrían disfrutar de una semana de vacaciones en el hotel "Mandarin Oriental", de Nueva York. Todo pagado y patrocinado, por alguna extraña razón, por el famoso actor Robert Downey Jr. Pero apenas era el segundo día, y ya no podía más, además los próximos 3 serian probablemente más agobiantes.

-Descansa para mañana - se despidió Dwayne, cerrando la puerta de su habitación

-Eso haré - le respondió Jason, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a el australiano Hugh Jackman, montando a Tom Hardy sobre la alfombra.

\- Corre... - murmuró Hardy lastimosamente

Jason apenas podía moverse, todavía intentaba procesar lo que veía. Hugh aprovechó ese tiempo para salir de Tom y acercarse al actor a una velocidad sobrehumana. Cuando lo atrapó, le cubrió la boca con la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de él y aventó a Jason al sofá.

-Perdón por la intrusión Statham - se disculpó el actor - pero apenas vi a Tom pasar, supe que debía hacer algo con él, y tu habitación era la más cercana. Aunque, no lo siento tanto, me alegra que aparecieras y listo para empezar - señalo Hugh, apuntando al pecho desnudo de Jason.

-¡DWAYNE! - gritó asustado

\- Oh, no te molestes, le pedí a Robert que se asegurara de que las habitaciones estuvieran insonorizadas - comentó Hugh acercándose más al Jason - Ahora, creo que exageré un poco con Hardy, no intenté controlarme... - admitió Hugh mirando a el actor gimiendo dolido en el piso - así que dejémoslo descansar un momento y mientras pasemos el tiempo tú y yo.

Jason se levantó del sofá y alzó los puños dispuesto a defenderse. Hugh soltó una pequeña carcajada y sin ningún esfuerzo derribo a Statham sacándole el aire del estómago.

\- Mmm, para este viaje empaqué un poco de cosas que creí serían útiles, aunque están en mi habitación, - agregó Hugh pensativo - pues no hay de otra - exclamó Jackman, le dio media vuelta e hizo un abertura en los pantalones de Statham por donde pudiera entrar su pene. - Lo siento Jason, solo así sabre que no te irás - Y diciendo esto, entró por completo de Statham, quien gritó de dolor, y lloriqueó suplicando a Hugh que se detuviera, pero este solo aumentaba la velocidad y no paró hasta que creyó que ya había destruido el trasero de Jason. Salió de él bruscamente y lo dejó quejarse en el suelo, junto con Hardy.

Volveré por ustedes - decretó Hugh, y salió desnudo de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unos minutos gruñendo, Statham logró hablar.

-Tom, tenemos que irnos 

-No puedo moverme - farfulló Tom - duele...

Statham lo entendía, el dolor era insoportable, pero su orgullo le daba fuerza, no dejaría que Hugh lo usara a su antojo. Casi a punto de desmayarse por el dolor, logró darse la vuelta y sostenerse sobre el sofá, sin dejar de gemir patéticamente. "Listo, ahora ponte de pie". Haciendo un esfuerzo brutal posicionó todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha y logro ponerse de pie, al menos unos segundos, de los que después cayó. Ignorando todos los gritos de sufrimiento de su cuerpo, se arrastro lentamente con sus brazos hacia la puerta y sorprendentemente, llegó a ella. Intentó apoyarse en ella para alcanzar la manija pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla la puerta se abrió y ante él se mostró la dominante figura de Jackman que sonreía ampliamente, mientras en sus manos cargaba unos cuantos juguetes sexuales.

\- Eres realmente obstinado - apuntó Hugh, mientras pasaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta de nuevo. - Perdón por el retraso, me encontré con Stephen Amell y..., luego les cuento. Ahora concentrémonos en este momento - expuso alegremente Hugh mostrando los objetos que había traído - Obviamente dildos, pinzas, tapones anales y un látigo, antes de empezar les pondré esto - dijo Hugh, mostrando un vibrador, e introduciéndolo en el indefenso cuerpo de Tom y Jason - cada vez que intenten resistirse lo activaré con mi celular, e iré subiendo la intensidad, si alguno se atreve a quitárselo será severamente castigado - añadió - Bien, para empezar, quiero que se besen, acércate tu Jason, ya demostraste que te puedes mover.

Statham lo miró furioso, no se dejaría dominar por él, además, Hugh ya lo había follado fuertemente, no podría ser peor.

-Oh, crees que lo puedes soportar, bien, te daré una probada - bramó Hugh y colocó la intensidad en 50. Ambos vibradores comenzaron a perforar a los actores, que gritaron de dolor, tal vez no era tan grande como el pene de Hugh, pero iba muchísimo más rápido. - Lo siento por ti Tom, tendrás que responder por todas las faltas de Statham, estoy conectado a ambos al mismo tiempo - se disculpó Hugh, mientras disfrutaba de ver gritar al actor. Luego de unos segundos lo detuvo - mandé a hacer estos vibradores especiales, fueron bastante caros, pero valió la pena, solo quiero aclarar que tenía una intensidad de 50, la máxima es 100, así que... pórtense bien - los alentó Hugh - ahora Statham, cuando te recuperes del dolor, quiero que beses apasionadamente a Tom- ordenó, y se sentó en uno de los sofas, acomodándose para disfrutar el show.

Jason, aterrorizado ante la idea de experimentarlo otra vez, se acercó a Hardy y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios

-Sabes que eso es muy poco - amenazó Hugh, señalando el celular.

-Solo hazlo - rogó Tom desgarradoramente

Statham se preparó mentalmente e imaginando que era una bella chica le dio un beso largo. La espesa barba de Tom le borraba la ilusión, pero al menos él hacía la mayor parte del trabajo en el beso, que duro alrededor de medio minuto luego del cual se separaron agitadamente.

Bueno, es un inicio... - aceptó Hugh - pero ahora necesito que vayamos al siguiente nivel - Hugh se levantó y cargo a Tom hasta el sofá, colocándolo a su lado - Jason, ven a probar nuestras pollas - ordenó.

El derrotado Statham se acercó lentamente y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto comenzó a chupar el pene de Hugh intercalándolo con el de Tom, mientras lo hacía, podía oír suspirar a Jackman, que en un momento, tomó control de la cabeza de Statham y follo su boca duramente por un minuto, sin dejarlo siquiera respirar, cuando lo liberó, Jason solo podía jadear y descontroladamente, como si acabara de salir de agua helada, y luego de unos segundos repitió el proceso. Ver tan desesperado a Statham, excitaba enormemente a Hugh y no pudo evitar encender los vibradores a 60. Ambos actores gritaron desgarradamente, Tom se retorcía en el sofá, gimiendo y resistiéndose a la necesidad de quitárselo, mientras que Statham se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a suplicar a Hugh, quien solo respondió sosteniendo su cabeza y follando su cara de nuevo con tanta intensidad que no tardo mucho en correrse en su boca. 

Hugh jadeaba mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo y luego de un rato, apagó las máquinas y escucho el gemido de alivio de Statham, espera "¿Solo de Statham?" Hugh volteó y vio al destrozado Tom, que no había podido aguantar la intensidad y se había librado del vibrador. Eso debió de hacerlo enojar, pero solo pudo reirse, ahora tenía la libertad de castigarlo a su placer.

-Hugh lo siento, lo intenté pero te juro que no pude... - intento disculparse Tom, al darse cuenta de su error.

Hugh le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo y se acercó a él, sonriente.

-Tal vez hayas pensado que el vibrador dolía o iba muy rápido, pero no tienes idea de que tanto te puede doler si me desobedeces. - susurró Hugh en su oído. 

Tom se veía de verdad aterrado, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se hicieron abrieron enormemente. Llorando, negaba con la cabeza e intentaba gritar algo inaudible, pero Jackman, aún sonriendo metió tres dedos por su agujero, estirando al máximo su entrada, haciendo gritar de dolor a Tom, segundos después metió sus 2 dedos restantes y comenzó a meter y sacar todos al mismo tiempo. Tom lloraba exageradamente e intentó empujar el cuerpo de Hugh, sin resultados. Continuo intentando por un par de minutos, hasta que una musculosas manos lo sostuvieron de las muñecas y escupieron en la cara. Tom desconcertado vio que Jason lo sometía y miraba con deseo.

-Bien Statham, jode su boca y yo me encargo de su trasero - dictó Jackman y liberó la boca de Tom, quien solo alcanzó de gritar un lastimoso "DUELE" antes de que Jason lo callara con su polla. 

Hugh sacó su mano de él y fácilmente entró por completo en Tom, y lo golpeaba lo más rápido que podía, asegurándose de llegar hasta el fondo y abofeteando su trasero sin piedad, hasta dejarlo rojo por completo. Mientras tanto, Statham follaba casi igual de rápido a Tom por la boca, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos y cada cierto tiempo, abofeteaba y escupía en su cara. 

Tom, a pesar de no aguantar el dolor, pudo notar como su pene iba aumentando de tamaño y sin saber como sucedió, termino corriendo en su pecho. Tal vez era por que nunca se había corrido sin ser tocado, pero fue el orgasmo más placentero y duradero que había tenido, haciéndolo ver estrellas. Y a un sumergido en su propio placer, sintió como su boca y trasero se llenaban de un líquido viscoso y caliente, el gozo que sentía crecía exponencialmente y de un momento a otro se desmayó.

Cuando despertó era de noche, estaba acostado en cama y a su lado se encontraban dormidos Hugh Jackman y Jason Statham que lo rodeaban con sus fuertes y peludos brazos, ambos desnudos y con sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Hugh frente a él y acercó su trasero al pene de Jason, le gustaba estar así, ese era su lugar.


	6. El concurso (Chris Pratt/Gerard Butler/Tyler hoechlin/Colin farrell)

Chris Pratt despertó de su sueño, no podía ver nada, solo oía murmullos distantes, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Intento liberarse de las cuerdas que le restringían el movimiento, pero fue inútil, estaban muy bien apretadas. Se sentía angustiado pero intentó mantener la calma para poder pensar con claridad, pensó en gritar por ayuda, cuando alguien se le adelantó. No podía distinguir de quien era la voz, pero sonaba muy cerca de él, antes de poder responder, los reflectores se encendieron y se escuchó una ola de aplausos emocionados. 

La luz le permitió ver que la voz de antes procedía del actor Gerard Butler, que se encontraba a su lado, atado también, pero no era el único, Tyler Hoechlin y Collin Farrell se encontraban en la misma posición, y al igual que él, parecían no saber que estaba pasando. Por lo poco que pudo ver, estaban atados sobre el suelo de un escenario.

-Bienvenidos a todos, caballeros, al primer concurso de sexo con celebridades en vivo, como creo que ya todos aqui saben, mi nombre es Hugh Jackman y es un gran placer estar con ustedes aquí esta noche.

Los cuatro hombres atados, apenas podían entender que estaba sucediendo, se incorporaron con dificultad para entender y lo que vieron no les gustó. Frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño público de actores famosos, como ellos, pero con la diferencia de que todos estaban desnudos, mostrando sus cuerpos sin ningún rastro de verguenza en sus caras. Podían ver a actores como Michael Fassbender, Joe Manganiello y hasta Jason Statham sentados en las sillas mirándolos con emoción. Y, como habían escuchado antes, Hugh Jackman estaba de pie sobre el escenario actuando como una especie de presentador.

-Antes de presentar a nuestros concursantes presentes como se debe, me gustaría explicarler un poco como va la cosa .- Hugh miró emocionado a los hombres y continuó - este es un concursos de sexo con 3 rondas, cada una será un desafío diferente, y al final de estas, iremos eliminando participantes hasta obtener a nuestro ganador. En un momento los soltaré, eviten el intento de escapar, la salida se encuetra del otro lado del auditorio y para llegar tendrían que pasar por todos estos hombres que se mueren por hacerlos suyos. 

\- No se lo que está pasando Hugh, pero no nos obligaras a participar en nada de esto - bramó Farrel furioso.

-A eso iba - sonrió traviesamente Hugh - si un participante queda eliminado, lo voy a joder sin piedad frente al público, esto quiere decir, que al final 3 de ustedes habrán sido marcados por mi. 

-¡No puedes hacer eso! - reclamó asustado Chris

-Tranquilo, si lo hacer bien y ganas, no tocaré ninguno de tus pelos... - Aseguró Hugh - ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron callados, mirando asustados y furiosos a Hugh

-Muy bien, pues comencemos - sentenció - La primer ronda es también la ronda de presentación, cada uno pasará al frente y nos dejará ver todo lo que tiene por ofrecer, los que lo hagan mejor, se salvarán de ser descalificados. Como primer participante, por favor denle la bienvenida al famoso: ¡Chris Pratt!

El público aplaudió y Chris se sintió helado de miedo, no quería hacerlo pero también sabía que no tenía opción, pensar en las once pulgadas de Hugh, le dio fuerzas para moverse y acercarse al borde del escenario. Todos lo miraban atentos, se tomó un momento para agarrar confianza y se deshizo de la camisa escarlata que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su fuerte cuerpo, con una buena cantidad de pelo rubio sobre su pecho, abdomen y axilas. Debajo de sus pantalones, también se escondían fuertes y velludas piernas, pero para la atracción final, Chris espero un rato, generado expectación en el ambiente,y finalmente libero su bella polla que estaba igual de peluda que el resto de su cuerpo. El público aplaudió satisfecho y Chris, rojo de la pena, volvió a su lugar.

-Ese fue un buen comienzo, pero veamos si ¡Colin Farrell! puede hacerlo mejor.

Colin, mientras veía a su compañero desempeñar su espectáculo, había decidido que no sería penetrado ni hoy ni nunca, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, se dirigió firmemente al escenario y apenas llegó arrojó su camisa a un lado para que el público pudiera empezar a disfrutar, a diferencia de Pratt, Colin tenía un cuerpo muy bien rasurado, sin marcas de pelo en ningún lado, lo que hacía que su cuerpo se apreciara mejor. comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones fuertemente con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda desabrocho la cremallera de su pantalón, sacando de ahí, su largo pene que excitó a todo el que lo vio. Comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente y cuando estuvo completamente erecto volvió a su lugar, dejando caer los pantalones en el camino.

-Siempre he creído que es mejor dejar la pena atrás, y hoy, Colin me ha dado la razón - el público ovacionaba la actuación y cuando aminoró el ruido Hugh continuó - La tercera estrella de la noche es papi ¡Gerard Butler!

Gerard, que al igual que Collin, tampoco quería tener a Hugh dentro de él, se esforzó por dar una presentación erótica, pero no sabía cómo, así que su lenta desnudes fue bastante aburrida y sin gracia para el público, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, demasiado peludo, dándole la razón a Hugh en que sería un buen "Daddy", pero incluso cuando mostró su polla, la más grande y gruesa hasta ahora, gente del público no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo aburrido.

-Bien, Gerard, gracias, vuelve a tu lugar. 

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por decepcionar a todos, a pesar de decepcionarlos en algo que él no quería hacer, volvió a su lugar en silencio y esperando que no fuera escogido perdedor.

-Nuestro ultimo participante de la noche, es el joven pero apuesto: ¡Tyler Hoechlin!

El público aplaudió expectante, pero Tyler no se movió.

-¿Tyler? - preguntó Hugh

-No lo voy a hacer - anunció - simplemente no puedes obligarnos a desfilar como si fueramos tus juguetes, si ahora hacemos esto, ¿Que haremos después?, no lo voy a hacer - Tyler lo miro desafiante.

-Bueno, pues tal parece que ya tenemos al primer perdedor de la noche - suspiró Hugh.

Hugh se acercó enérgicamente a Tyler, Chris intentó impedirlo, pero Hugh lo arrojó con una fuerza abrumadora al suelo. Tyler dispuesto a defenderse intentó golpear a Hugh en la mandíbula, pero éste intercepto su golpe y tomó su brazo con fuerza, doblándolo detrás de él. Tomo su otro brazo y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, haciendo gritar al actor, que sentía como en cualquier momento Hugh podía aplastar su huesos como si fueran papel. Le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, para olbigarlo a mirar al público y gruñó:

-Disculpate con ellos por ser un muchacho desobediente.

Tyler, furioso, tomo la saliva que pudo y la escupió a la audiencia.

-¡Di que lo sientes! - ordenó Hugh 

Tyler gruñía de dolor, pero sin importar lo que Hugh hiciese, mantendría su dignidad hasta el final.

\- Pues si tu no te presentas con ellos, lo haré por ti - bramó enojado Hugh

Diciendo esto, desgarro la camisa azul de Tyler, para exponer su peludo pecho, pellizco duramente sus pezones y los retorció sin piedad, hasta hacerlo gritar, luego se deshizo ágilmente de su pantalón y ropa interior, para tener al descubierto su hermosa polla peluda.

\- Mira que bien - dijo Hugh sujetándola en su mano

\- ¡No me toques! - arremetió Hoechlin colérico

\- Ya es hora de que aprendas a cerrar el hocico - se molestó Hugh, buscando algo con que callarlo, y lo encontró, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, estaba la ropa interior de Gerard. Hugh tomo en sus brazos al joven actor y lo cargó con facilidad hasta ahí, dejándolo caer bruscamente en el suelo. Cogió los calzoncillos de Butler y los insertó con brusquedad en la boca de Tyler, asegurándose con su misma mano, que no los escupiera. Apreció por un rato el peludo trasero virgen, antes de insertar su punta en él.

\- ¡Mffeghm! - gritó algo incomprensible entre la ropa interior

Tyler podía sentir como su entrada hacía todo por abrirse ante el mayor, apenas era el comienzo, y su trasero gritaba de dolor, Hoechlin dejó deslizar unas lagrimas en su mejilla mientras Hugh se metía más y más, parecía que no iba a acabar nunca, son longitud era inmensa, sentía como le llegaba hasta la garganta y cuando por fin la hubo metido toda, Tyler ya no tenía fuerza para resistirse, se dejó caer al suelo, rendido mientras Hugh lo marcaba. Los golpes de Hugh eran duros y firmes, no tenían mucha velocidad, pues Jackman quería escuchar al otro chillar cada vez que entraba, pero no podría haber sido mejor. Hugh usaba sus dos manos, para aumentar la fuerza, que era tanta que sus cuerpos rebotaban, en uno de los rebotes, la boca de Hoechlin se liberó y pudo soltar un lamentoso "perdón"

\- No te escucho, chico - ladró Hugh

\- Perdón Hugh - lloraba Tyler - ¡Por favor para! ¡Haré lo que sea!

\- Fuiste un niño malo - recordó Hugh - ¡Mereces un castigo!

Hugh finalmente aumento la velocidad, follando sin piedad, haciendo que Tyler viera estrellas y, luego de un rato, se desmayó en el suelo. Hugh no dejó de penetrarlo, la escena era muy caliente, Tyler tenía el ceño funcido y un rastro de saliva le recorría la boca. Hugh salió de el solo para follar la boca del inconsciente Hoechlin, en la que luego de un rato, Hugh dejó escapar su larga carga y por fin lo dejó descansar.

Hugh se levantó y caminó al costado del escenario como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, mientras que los otros 3 actores, miraban horrorizados la escena, aún procesando lo que acababan de ver.

-Para el siguiente reto, necesitaré vendarles los ojos - anunció Jackman, quien comenzó a vendar a Pratt. Ninguno opuso resistencia alguna, todos habían presenciado en vivo lo que Hugh era capaz de hacer. - Muy bien, ahora les explicaré lo que deben hacer, en un momento pediré 3 voluntarios del público para que acerquen sus redondos traseros y ustedes puedan follarlos a placer, el reto es descubrir a quien están jodiendo; háganlos gritar y chillar para que la voz pueda ayudarlos, también se pueden apoyar en su cuerpo, toquen todo, cara, pecho, pezones, lo que les ayude con tal de descubrir a su pareja, tienen 3 oportunidades para adivinar, el último en hacerlo, o el primero en perder sus 3 oportunidades, está fuera. ¿Listos? Bien.

Hugh pidió voluntarios y los 3 hombres misteriosos se acercaron y posicionaron su entrada frente a las pollas de los actores, listos para comenzar en cualquier momento. Colin, Chris y Gerard, a pesar de sentirse incómodos por lo que estaban por hacer, estaban dispuestos a esforzarse con tal de no terminar como Hoechlin, así que cuando Hugh dio la orden de empezar, no perdieron tiempo alguno, e inmediatamente penetraron al hombre enfrente. Ninguno gritó, los 3 voluntarios se esforzaban por contener todo sonido de sus bocas. 

Chris daba golpes secos con fuerza, no sabía que tocar o hacer para ayudarle a ganar, pasó sus manos por su cara y sintió una barba sin afeitar que le cubría toda la cara. Casi todos los hombres en el público eran peludos, así que eso no era de gran ayuda, solo podía descartar a Statham y Robert pero aún había muchas opciones, también notó que tenía brazos musculosos y era alguien grande. Aumento la velocidad todo lo que pudo, hasta que logró sacar un "Mhhf" del hombre debajo.

-¡Tom Hardy! Estoy follando a Tom - gritó Chris seguro de su respuesta.

\- Oh, Chris, respuesta incorrecta - aclaró Hugh - te quedan solo dos intentos. 

Chris nervioso trató de dar golpes mas fuertes, pero no logró sacar ningún sonido. Mientras tanto Farrel habia tomado con fuerza al actor misterioso por las caderas y folló sin piedad su trasero, en pocos segundos había logrado sacar pequeños chillidos de él, pero aunque era un avance, todavía no podía estar seguro de quien era. Lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo con fuerza, haciendolo toser respirar agitadamente.

-¡Haber perra, deja de resistirte y comienza a gritar como la puta que eres! Me haces enojar.. - gruño Farrell al actor, quien rendido ante el lenguaje sucio de Colin, empezó a gritar sin control con cada golpe.

Gerard tampoco perdía el tiempo, a pesar de haber dado una mala impresión en la primer prueba, en la segunda podía demostrar de que era capaz con su enorme polla, no le costo mucho hacer gemir a su prueba, era imposible no hacerlo, su pene casi podía compararse al de Hugh. Gerard comenzó a pellizcar el pecho del actor, dándose cuenta de que era enorme y bastante peludo, también descubrió que, como muchos de aquí, tenía barba y era una saco de músculos.

En un momento se escuchó un grito de dolor y placer que inundo todo el lugar. El actor debajo de colin chillaba por la gran jodida que su trasero recibía.

-Ahhhh , ahhhh, no pares, no pares, más.

-Es Michael Fassbender - ladró Colin, saliendo de él antes de que Hugh contestara.

\- ¡Correcto! - lo felicito Jackman - ¡tenemos al primer ganador de la ronda!

Michael jadeaba lloroso en el suelo, gimiendo y jadeando incontroladamente.

Gerard continuaba follando duramente, su presá ya no podía evitar dejar escapar jadeos constantes, pero aún con el sonido de su voz, no podía reconocer al acotr, así que tuvo una idea para ganar. Repentinamente, dejó de follar por completo, haciendo chillar al actor, quien empezó a montar a Butler en un desesperado intento por continuar, pero este salió de él y lo montuvo ahí.

-Si quieres que continue dime quien eres - dijo asperamente Butler.

Solo se escuchó un chillido de frustración del actor, quien, después de varios segundos de espera, aún usando toda su fuerza de voluntad no pudo contenerse a revelar su identidad.

-Soy yo, Joe Manganiello, por favor no pares, sigue. - Suplicó el actor intentando meterse dentro la polla de Gerard de nuevo, pero el mayor solo lo empujó al suelo y se alejó con paso firme, dejándo a Joe gimiendo lastimoso.


End file.
